Curse of a Demon's Daughter
by mellybyrnn
Summary: Kaori Higurashi has always had it rough, being a demon's daughter and all. But her life is about to become a hot mess, a new transfer student who is also a demon, horrid nightmares, and sudden powers? Acne is the least of this 16-year-old's worries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, well except the kids. So please don't sue me cause I'm pooooor. Also this is a rewrite of a story I had up on mediaminer years ago under the name DianahLee.

{It was horrible. Blood everywhere. Bodies carelessly thrown. Cries of innocent victims. Before my eyes, so many bloody battles. But how could a vision not only look so real but be so bad. `_This is horrible, stop, I want to go home!_' I look behind me and see a huge Dragon Demon standing over me. It lunges. I scream but no one hears me, they are all dead. `_Ahhhhhh, Somebody Help!_'} **BEEP BEEP!** I jump at the sound of the alarm clock. "Oh thank goodness. It was just a dream." I wipe the sweat from my forehead. "It's getting worse. The fighting, it's even more bloody than the last dream." I've been having these odd and gruesome dreams. They started out as just visions of a time long forgotten and became bloody with visions of war and the battles just got bloodier and bloodier.

"Kaori, breakfast is ready!" My mother calls up the stairs. "Ok, Mom!" I slip out of bed and go to my closet to get out my school uniform. Looking at it, I sneer at the green sweater. "Green, why not a classier color? Like blue or red." I put on my uniform then pull out my brush and start brushing my long black hair. Looking in the mirror, I notice the light from the window reflecting off the silver streaks in my hair (inherited from my father). I meet my reflection's amber eyes and see only weariness and fear. Placing my brush back on the vanity, I grab my hair ribbon. It's very beautiful, made of red silk with two gold bells on either end. The only gift my uncle, Sesshoumaru, has ever gotten me. Tying my hair into a ponytail, I grab my bag and head downstairs.

Walking into the dining room, I set my bag down on the back of my chair. "Onee-chan! Good Morning!" My younger brother, Tombo, walks in holding his schoolbag. The 10-year-old hugs me as I greet him back and sits down at the table on Dad's left, greeting everyone in very much the same fashion. My father is sitting in his chair at the head of the table, reading the newspaper. My two older brothers are sitting on Dad's left in between Dad and Tombo, all of us children wearing the crystal pendant our dad had given us when we were born. "Morning, squirt. Man, you look like hell." "Thank you for that insightful observation, Balcari." I glare at my jerk brother. His hair is silver with black tips, always styled in a short spiky look. The amber eyes, that all my siblings and I have, sparkle with pent up mischief .You'd think a University student would have outgrown that. "Balcari is just being a jerk. You look fine, Kaori." "Thanks, Kentaro, but you don't have to lie. I know I look like I got on Uncle Sesshoumaru's bad side." Kentaro throws me a look of sympathy, his eyes pitying over the tops of his glasses as he smacks his twin for being a jackass. His black hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, the silver tips shining in the morning light. I walk over and give my father a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Good Morning, Daddy." He gives me a small smile. "Morning, are you alright? You smell like the hounds of hell have been terrorizing you." Shit. Damn demon nose. "I'm fine, Daddy. Just a bad dream." I say to reassure him. It doesn't work. "It must've been one hell of a dream." I smile at his worried expression. "I was probably just scared by a horror movie I watched last night." Kentaro jumps up, his hands planted on the table. "If that's all it is then how many horror movies have you been watching?" I glance from my brother to my dad. Dad sighs, folding up and placing the newspaper on the table. "These dreams have been going on for weeks now. Oh yes, don't think that I didn't know. I could smell the panic and fear from your room every time." He responds to my look of shock. "I chose not to ask because I thought they would go away or that you would talk about it when you felt comfortable but now it's obvious that neither is going to happen anytime soon." He pins me with a no bullshit look, silently demanding an explanation. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "It's nothing. Dreams. That's all they are, dreams."

Just then, Mom walks in from the Kitchen, the youngest of us, 5-year-old Akira on her hip. She places a plate of food in front of Dad and starts settling Akira in his booster seat. "Balcari, Kentaro, could you two please go grab the other plates and bring them out?" The two numskulls nod and head towards the Kitchen. During this exchange, my dad throws me a 'we'll talk about this later' look, letting me know that I'm not off the hook yet. "Now, Now, Inuyasha. If Kaori says they are just dreams, then that's all they are." "Kagome, if they were just dreams, they wouldn't be terrifying enough to scare a demon child." My mom leans over to take Akira's plate of breakfast and her own from Kentaro and places the two plates on the table. She leans over to look Dad in the eye. "A demon child is still a child and a nightmare is still a nightmare no matter who witnesses it." My father glares at my mother. "But…" "No buts, Inuyasha, Kaori will tell us when she's good and ready to. Now, eat before it gets cold." She says, sitting down with finality no one could argue with.

Sighing, I sit at the opposite end of the table from Dad and brave a glance at the clock. "Oh crap! It's 7:30!" I exclaim, shoveling food into my mouth, my brothers following suit. The four of us quickly clean our plates and grab our school bags and backpacks. After a round of frantic goodbyes, we rush out the door and down the shrine steps. Kentaro and Balcari turn left at the bottom of the steps running towards the train station as I grab Tombo's hand and we turn right. From behind we I hear Balcari whine loudly, "Why, oh why did Dad have to confiscate my bike!" I look down at my watch to check the time again, 7:40 am, 20 minutes to drop Tombo off and get to school before they close the gates….fun.

~At Seiko High School~

Groaning, I flop into my desk, letting the sunlight from the window warm my face, and toss my bag on the top of my desk. It took 10 minutes to drop off Tombo and 12 minutes to run from the elementary school to the high school. I had to jump the gate in order to get into the school and was only saved by the fact that our class is getting a new transfer student and the homeroom teacher hadn't arrived with the new kid. However, I'm pretty sure the school disciplinary instructor saw me jump the gates and I will probably be called to the teacher's lounge later.

"Morning, Kao-chan!" I open my eyes to greet my best friend of 11 years, Miyomi Mihara. "Good Morning, Yomi-chan." Miyomi smiles, goofily. Looking at her, I see my complete opposite. While I have straight black hair (with the silver streaks) that goes to my butt, Miyomi, being half-Japanese, half-French, has shoulder length, super curly, dark blonde hair. Compared to my exotic amber eyes, Miyomi's blue eyes are more romantic. Her slight freckles are so cute they make you want to gag and her dimples make you want to pinch her cheeks. "Soooooo, running late this morning? You're lucky, you should kiss the transfer student for helping you like that." Miyomi jokes, she's always been a hopeless romantic. "Yeah, usually Kentaro drops Tombo off while Balcari gives me a ride to school on his motorcycle. Then they both hop on the bike and go to university. But after he got into an argument with Dad a couple of days ago, Dad took away his bike saying that whether or not Balcari is an adult, Dad had bought the bike and thus could take it away." "Ah, I was wondering why I was unable to see my sweet Balcari in a while." Miyomi has had a crush on my older brother since we were still in elementary school. "Is that why you look so tired?" I just sigh. "It's the dreams, Yomi. They are getting worse. They've gotten so bad that my brothers and my dad are starting to ask questions." Miyomi sits on my desk with a sympathetic look. "Do you have any idea what's causing the dreams?" I shake my head. "Not a clue. I wish I knew at least then I would have a clue as to how to make them stop." I sigh again as the biggest jerk in the class walks up. "You know, if you keep sighing like that, you are going to shrink." Ayame Tsukikara, only son of the school principal, secret admirer of Miyomi, and my mortal enemy of 3 years. "Oh shut up, _Aya-chan_. At least my name is meant for my gender." Ayame's eyes narrow and he starts to shout a comeback as our homeroom teacher, walks in.

"Alright, everyone, please take your seats." As the class sits, Mastumoto-sensei writes a name on the blackboard. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate. Please come in." From the classroom door, enters a boy about 6' 3" with long bright red hair to mid-back, a tanned and muscled build, and green eyes that could make an emerald look like it's lost luster. But there is something off about him, I can't quite put my finger on it… "Class, this is Shippou Miura. He's transferred in from Kyoto. Please get along. Miura-san, would you like to say anything about yourself?" The boy, Miura-san, nods and clears his throat. "I am looking forward to being friends with all of you and to learning all I can from this school. I hope we can all get along. Please take care of me." He ends, bowing. Sensei nods, approvingly. "Miura-san, please take a seat so we may begin. Let's see there is an empty desk next to Higurashi-san. Higurashi-san, please hold up your hand." I raise my hand, still trying to figure out what is up with the transfer student.

He walks over and sits down. As he passes, I catch a whiff of something I never thought I'd smell in my school. Demon… Glancing to my left, I analyze Miura-san. HE is a demon? It's true his coloring is off but he doesn't smell like he's anything but slightly nervous and mostly happy. He catches me looking at him and, blushing, I turn to look at the board again, not really caring about the translations Mastumoto-sensei is writing on the board. Out of the corner of my vision, I see him lean over his notebook, scribbling something on the page. Tilting it up, he makes a quiet noise to get my attention. I read the messy scribble. ˾Hi. My name is Shippou. What's yours?̚ Raising an eyebrow, I scribble a note back in my own notebook. ˾Hello, I'm Kaori Higurashi.̚ He grins and scribbles again. ˾Would you like to hang out sometime?̚ ˾Possibly.̚ He chuckles, lightly. "Well, I see the two of you are having some fun back here." We both look up to see Matsumoto-sensei standing behind us. I groan. This is just not my day… "Well, since you two enjoy talking so much, why don't you enjoy a little chat about the water buckets you are gonna be holding, OUTSIDE!"

Thus I find myself holding a bucket of water outside of the classroom. We stand there silently, me, cursing my lack of awareness of my surroundings and him, trying to balance the bucket of water on his head. "You know, if you spill that water, sensei is going to hold you back and make you clean it up… After he's lectured you." Miura-san just chuckles. "Oh well, it's just water." We stand again in awkward silence. "Um, just so you know, I'm sorry." Startled, I swing my head around to look at him, inquisitively. "Excuse me?" He smiles, blushing a little out of what I guess is guilt. "I'm sorry. It's my fault sensei yelled at you and punished you. It's my fault that you are going to be lectured later." Realization dawning on me, I shake my head. "No, it's fine. I got myself into this mess. Beside I was gonna get lectured by the disciplinary instructor at break anyway for being late and jumping the school gates." Miura-san's eyes become big with admiration. "YOU jumped the school gates?" I nod, kind of proud of myself. "Yup. I'm a martial artist, it was easy." He chuckles. "Well, I'll be." Glancing at him, I try to figure out how to approach the subject of my discovery. "Um, Miura-san…" He shakes his head, smiling. "No, no, please call me Shippou." I shake my head. "No, Miura-san, um, I was wondering… if you were a…." He looks at me confused. "A what?" I try to swallow the lump in my throat. "A…..a…. if you were a, um…." "Hmmm?" He tilts his head to the side cutely. I close my eyes trying to find the courage to ask. "I was wondering if you are a…" "BE QUIET!" Matsumoto-sensei yells through the classroom door. I look down at my feet, ashamed. Miura-san looks at me sideways from his spot and then looks up, still trying to balance the bucket on his head. "Will you come with me to the roof at lunch?" I jump at his smooth voice. "huh?" He looks at me from the corner of his eye. "I have a few questions for you." I nod, dumbly, not knowing what else to do. "Good."

He smiles as the bell rings, signaling the end of the period and the beginning of break. He puts down the buckets on the floor and stretches. "Whelp. Time to be lectured." I giggle slightly also setting down my bucket as students flood the hallway. Miyomi comes out of the classroom. "Hey, Kao-chan, wanna go on a bread run?" "She can't, she has a meeting with Miura-san and myself in the teacher's lounge." Matsumoto-sensei says, curtly. "Sensei, please, it wasn't Higurashi's fault. She was just being polite. I wrote the first note, it was all my fault." Miura-san pleads for my freedom. Matsumoto-sensei narrows his eyes at Miura-san. "Then come with me, young mastermind." He says, dragging Miura-san off to the teacher's lounge. Miyomi glances at me. "What did you two talk about?" I shrug. "Nothing special." Miyomi's gaze flicks between the fading Miura-san and myself. "He just protected you from the evil King Matsumoto!" I roll my eyes. "Just because he defended me and kept me from being lectured, does not mean that he is my knight in shining armor." I say to my delusional friend, glancing in the directing sensei and Miura-san just disappeared. "However, I am looking forward to lunch."

~Lunch~

At lunchtime, I find myself climbing the stairs to the roof of the school, carrying my bento after finally having gotten rid of Miyomi, who had wanted to be present for my 'first love confession' as she thought it was. I open the door to the roof and step out, closing the door behind me. Rounding the corner, I am met with the sight of Miura-san loosening his uniform tie and unbuttoning his blazer. I am forced to admit that he's actually quite handsome. Clearing my throat, I greet him. "Afternoon, Miura-san. I trust Matsumoto-sensei didn't torture you too much." He laughs. "Nope, nothing I haven't heard before. At least Sensei doesn't smack me around. Please sit." He says, offering me his hand. Giggling, I sit with my too-short skirt tucked underneath me. "Thank you, kind sir." I mentally slap myself. This isn't the time for flirting, Kaori. I need to find out whether or not he is a demon! We begin eating in silence, sneaking glances at each other.

Finally, after a while of eating, I begin to become fidgety. "So, Miura-san, you wanted to ask me some questions." I ask, slyly. Miura-san puts down his half-eaten bento and nods, smiling. "Oh! Yes, of course. Um, I was wondering if you live at the Higurashi Shrine." I nod, confused. "Yes, I do. My family owns that shrine. How do you know about that shrine?" Miura-san chuckles, picking up his bento. "My family used to visit that shrine a long time ago." I eye him, suspiciously. "Really?" He nods, his mouth full of fish and rice. I set down my own partially eaten bento trying to muster up my courage. "Miura-san, I actually have a question for you too." He nods. "Ask away." I take a deep breath. "Are you a…" RING RING. Curse my luck with alarms and bells. "Well, lunch is over, Higurashi-san. See you in the classroom." And with that, he picks up his stuff and exits the roof, without even hearing my question. Damn.

~After School~

Walking down the sidewalk, I sigh at my rotten luck. Jeez, I had Miura-san right there and I missed my chance. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I reach the steps of the shrine and begin my daily ascent up them, categorizing who is doing what today. "Kentaro is going on a trip with his Mechanics Club friends, Balcari has another (going-nowhere) date, Great-Grandpa and Grandma have gone to a doctor's appointment, and Mom and Dad are going to pick up Tombo and Akira then do some shopping… So that means I'm alone this afternoon." I smirk, loving the silence that comes with the empty shrine.

I quickly put my school stuff away and change into my shrine maiden's robes then walk around tidying up the grounds and tending to the plants. After a while, I begin walking around placing incense when I feel a presence from the Bone Eater's Shrine. I set down the box of shrine supplies and go to investigate. Walking up to the shrine's entrance, I notice that the seals on the door have been broken and I brace myself as I open the double sliding doors. I step into the shrine and walk slowly down the three steps to the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, noticing also that the well has been opened and the seals removed. The presence from before is completely surrounding me now but I can't tell where it's source is. I scrunch my nose at the foul smell emitting from the well, so thick that I can almost taste it. I lean over the edge of the well to look in but all I see is darkness, however, the horrid smell is getting worse. I pick up a pebble and toss it into the well, listening for the thud at the bottom. It doesn't come. I stare, confused, down into the well then look around for some sort of lamp or candle. Searching in a box, I find not candles but glow sticks from the last Halloween. Breaking one and shaking it, I toss the glowing green tube into the depths, watching to see how far down the bottom is. The glow stick keeps falling until I can no longer see its glow. I scratch my head in utter confusion. "What the h~" All of a sudden, tentacles shoot out from the well towards me. I scream and scramble away but one of the tentacles grabs my foot. "SHIT!" I scratch at the ground trying to grab onto something but to no avail. Seeing an antique weapon from my great-grandfather's collection, I grab it and sever the tentacle wrapped around my ankle and try to fight off the squirming and wriggling mass trying to escape from the well. As I continue fighting off the limbs, I watch in horror as the head of the strange demon protrude from the well and its ink black beady eyes narrow onto me as its target.

Cornered in the back, farthest from the door, I can only watch as it turns on me and shoots every last slimy appendage at me. As it grasps onto both my legs and arms and wraps around my neck and waist, pulling me towards certain death, I can only think that I wouldn't be in this situation if I was a real demon and had powers. Then, the creature must have lost its grip on the sides of the well because, as I am being pulled towards the snapping beak, it begins to sink back into the well dragging me along for the ride. As my body is pulled into the well's depths I let out one last hopeful shriek. "HELP!" As the scream is ripped from my throat, I hear a crash behind me and se the tentacles being burned by…..green fire? One by one the tentacles withdraw only to be replaced by more as I try to get a look at whosever trying to save me. My mystery savior claws at the tentacles holding me only to have one wrap around his own waist. Then he breaths fire onto all of the slimy limbs and finally they relinquish their hold on me. Unfortunately, as the tentacles let go, I am sent down the well in a freefall, hitting my head on the side of the well. As I fall, I am able to look up and hear my savior shout, "Kaori!" I catch a glimpse of fire red hair and emerald green eyes before I fall unconscious to the sound of him yelling my name "KAORI!" as the darkness closes in on me.

{{So, how did you like it? Let me know! Constructive criticism only please. No flames.}}


	2. Chapter 2

/A darkness. Deep and unrelenting. A quiet, imposing silence. A young woman in priestess clothing leans over a still figure. Her long black hair falling in curtains as she cradles the figure's head, her pale face barely visible under her bangs. The darkness seems to grow denser around the pair as tears trail down her porcelain cheeks. Her delicate hand ghosts over the other figure's hair, the crimson color from blood or just natural, still undetermined, brushing the bang away to reveal a young man's face, relaxed and bruised. Peaceful yet in pain. His clothes stained and tattered from the remains of battle. The young woman leans down and places a soft kiss onto the dead youth's forehead, then his lips. As she once again holds him close, she mouths one word, one name as the darkness closes in…. _"Reiji…"_\\

"Kaori! Kaori!" I hear as a blurry figure shakes me causing me to moan in pain. "Oh, thank goodness you are alright. I thought you weren't going to wake up." The figure says, helping me to sit up. I groan as my eyes try to adjust to the bright light around. "How are you feeling?" I hear, recognizing the voice but unable to place it. I blink, trying to return my vision to normal as I feel a hand being brought to my lips. "Water." He says. "Drink, you need it." I sip from the proffered hand as my eyes finally reveal to me my surroundings. A forested area, surrounding trees and brush in every direction with a small creek off to the side, birds chirping as the daylight shines through the trees. I turn to address the figure and thank him for his help but recognize the long orange hair and gorgeous green eyes instead. "Miura-san?" I shriek, scrambling away until my back hits a tree. "Kaori! Don't move around so much or you will make yourself dizzy!" Miura reaches for me as I take in his appearance. His school uniform has been replaced by a hakama and a vest leaving his bronzed chest open for viewing. _'A very nice chest…'_ I think to myself as he grabs onto both of my shoulders. "Kaori, are you hurt?" I shake my head. "I don't think so but I have one heck of a headache…" Miura chuckles, bringing a hand up to my hair. "I'm not surprised. You've got one large goose egg from greeting the wall with your head." He says, smiling goofily, his pointed ears twitching cutely. _'Wait. Pointed ears?'_

Without thinking, I reach up my hand and gingerly touch the pointed tip of his ear. "Mmmm…" He purrs. Hearing the adorable, uncharacteristic sound, I giggle and allow my eye to travel down his body. His legs and feet now resemble fox haunches and an orange and cream sleek tail swings lazily along the ground as I stare in wonder. "You really are one of us…" I say, breathlessly. He tilts his head to the side. "What?" He asks, blinking his eyes cutely. I grin a little at my discovery. "You really _are_ a demon…"He blinks, confused then begins chuckling. "What?" I ask, slightly annoyed. He turns away, trying to suppress his laughter. "What?" I ask again, crossing my arms and huffing. He turns back to me, his emerald eyes glistening with laughter. "Only you would be more awed by your discovery of my demonic heritage than over the fact that you just woke up in the middle of nowhere after having been knocked unconscious by a demon who burst from the well and tried to eat you." I open my mouth to deny the statement but close it when I realize I don't have a defense against the truth. So I settle for a weak argument. "How would you know? You've only known me for a day." He stares at me for a moment, completely serious. "Wrong." Miura says, grabbing my shoulders gently and placing his forehead against mine, his green eyes delving into my gold ones.

"Miura-san?" "You're wrong, Kaori. I've known you all your life." He says, never breaking eye contact. "I was there when you were born. I was there when you broke your arm falling out of a tree when you were eight. I was there when you won the youth martial arts championship when you were ten. I was there when you graduated from Jr. High. All of those unmarked presents on birthdays and holidays, those were from me. The tissue box that showed up on your desk when you were crying after your first boyfriend broke up with you, that was me. I have_**always**_ been there for you." We sit there for a moment in stunned silence. I blink, my mind trying to comprehend what it just heard. "But…" I start, but stop at a loss of what to say. Miura just waits patiently for my brain to catch up with the conversation. "But… if you were always there… how come I've never met you?" Sighing, Miura moves so that he is sitting next to me against the tree, with his arm around my shoulders. "When your parents took you and the twins to live at the shrine, they left me in the care of Priestess Kaede and told me it was too dangerous for me to travel to visit them alone. But I couldn't help it. I needed to know how you were fairing with my own eyes. So I traveled to your world, keeping an eye on you, making sure I did my best to not get caught because if I were, I wouldn't be able to see you anymore." I look up at him. "Why go to so much trouble just to see me from a distance?" Miura stares at me for a second, his cheeks reddening as he leans closer. "Because I lo-"

Miura is cut off by a roar as a huge lizard demon jumps out of the thicket. "Shit!" Miura jumps up and between the demon and me. He growls territorially at the demon and points at me. "Mine!" The lizard lunges at Miura, claws wrapped around his throat. "Not if I kill you. Then she'll be my _**DINNER**_!" Miura digs his claws into the demons arms. "Never gonna happen!" He rips his claws across the scaled forearms of his opponent. My fox-in-shining-armor lifts the lizard over his head, digging his sharp talons into the soft belly of the demon, and throws it into the trunk of a nearby tree. HARD. Turning and grabbing my arm, Miura yells, "Run!" as he drags me to my feet and through the brush. Behind us, I hear the lizard demon roar again in rage. Turning my head, I see the trees and ground shake as we are pursued. "Don't look back! Just keep running!" We run through the forest until we break out of the foliage and discover a lake. Miura turns and grasps my arms. "Do you trust me?" "Yes but I don't really see how that…" Suddenly, he grabs onto me and flings me into the lake, diving in after. He guides me into the thicket of reeds and holds me close, staring up out of the water where the lizard demon just broke through the dense forest. He looks around, looking pissed and then turns and tears a tree up out of anger. I flinch and twitch with every boulder and branch that hits the water.

Miura holds me closer, eyes never leaving the volatile lizard still tearing up the lake surrounding. After a while, I begin to feel the horrible urge to take a breath. I cover my nose and mouth trying to resist. Noticing my plight, Miura raises my chin and glances into my eyes, almost as if asking permission. _'Permission for what?'_ I think through the dizzy haze. My inner question is quickly answered as he leans into me and places his lips on mine. My automatic reflex to gasp was taken advantage of as he fills my lungs back up with air. His lips linger a moment longer before he breaks away and turns his attention back to the rampaging demon above, almost hesitantly. I can't help but stare at his handsome face, stunned. His well defined chin and cheek bones are tan from obvious hours under the sun, his green eyes have turned murky from the lake water. I flinch again as another unfortunate rock breaks the surface of the water only a few feet from us.

After a few more moments, the lizard demon finally lurks back into the trees. Miura holds my hand and swims, guiding me to a thicker patch of reeds. We surface together, trying to refill our lungs as quickly and as quietly as we are capable. "That was so frightening!" I say, almost in awe. Miura smirks, brushing a matted strand of wet hair from my face. "Don't ever be afraid. I'll always be there, Kaori." He says cradling my face in his palm. "Miura-sa-" He places a finger on my lips. "I don't really have a last name. My name is just Shippou." He grins, boyishly down at me. "Shippou?" He nods. "Yes, Shippou." I smile sweetly as he helps me out of the lake. "We have to find a place to sleep and clothes to change into." Shippou takes off his vest and wrings it out. "Priestess Kaede's village isn't far from here. Only about three hours by foot, for us demons at least." He says, grinning widely. I wring out my hair, trying not to stare at his naked upper body. "Then shall we? The faster we leave here, the sooner we get there." Shippou smirk and offers me his back. "I can walk myself, Miu-Shippou." He smiles. "You hit your head and almost drowned. I think this is the least I can do." Unable to find a reason to argue, I climb onto his back and we begin our trek to Kaede's village.


	3. Chapter 3

/I lazily open my eyes as a floral scent gently fills my senses and bright rays of sunlight warm my skin. Staring up, I admire the bright blue sky that seems to go on endlessly as fluffy clouds drift by above me. Wild flowers of every color surround my body as I continue to lie, basking in the suns glow, shielding my body from sight. I close my eyes again and take a deep breath as I hear a voice glide faintly over the field. "Miyako!" My body rises out of the flowers on its own as my lips form words in response. "Good afternoon, Reiji!" A young man with an athletic build, red hair swinging in a braid behind him, and dark green eyes sparkling with humor, runs up to me and slides, tackling me into a bear hug. Melodious laughter flows from my mouth as my arms embrace a body they recognize but I don't. "Reiji, what is it?" The handsome young man, 'Reiji', looks me in the eye and smiles so brightly the sun is paled in comparison. "I have been chosen to serve under the Lord of the Eastern Lands. I shall be his right hand." My hands clap together in glee. "Oh, Reiji, that is wonderful!" His hand comes up to caress my cheek and brush back my bangs. His voice comes out, smooth as silk. "And, because our lands are allied, you and I can spend more time together." My hand reaches up to his chest. "No more constant traveling. No more months of loneliness." He leans forward. "No more lost moments?" My lips ask as my eyes look into his, Reiji's hand moving to cradle my neck. _ 'He has gold flecks in his eyes…'_ "No more waiting." He leans in closer until our lips are only a hair's breath away. "Miyako…."\\

As the last syllable of that unfamiliar name fades to the back of my subconscious, warmth spreads across my face and my eyes blink open only to be greeted by the brightness of the morning sun shining through the window. '_What a strang dream... and that man... who was he..?_' Turning my head, I see a priestess bent over a cooking fire, stirring a pot lazily, and all of the night before comes rushing back to me. '_Oh yeah, I'm in the Fuedal Era... I went... back in time through the well. Shippou's time... Shippou brought me here and introduced me to an old lady... and then I... I must have fallen asleep._' "Kaede?" She turns and smiles. "Oh, awake now, are ye?" Nodding, I get to my feet, clumsily, and walk over to her. "How long was I asleep?" Kaede returns to the monotonous task of stirring. "Quite a while, child, it is almost suppertime." At her words, I stare at the woman in disbelief. "I slept all day?" She nods, never once looking up from the cast iron stew pot. "Yes, ye did. Understandable, considering the events Shippou recounted to me last evening. But that lad, would not listen to reason, that one. Just kept panicing and pacing about hut, mumbling about all the horrible things his imagination could come up with as reasons to why ye would still be asleep. Never once thought of exhaustion or stress, the idiot." I raise an eyebrow in curiousity. "Pacing? Panicing? Are you serious?" Kaede just chuckles. "As the plague, my dear. The boy would not leave ye side, not even to eat. I only managed to get the child to go hunt meat for supper by telling him that ye would need it in order to regain ye strength." Blushing, I look down at my hands. "Really?" "Yes, child, now eat this." The old woman hands me a small piece of what looks like jerky. "What is it?" I ask. "I will tell ye after ye eat it." I raise my eyebrow again before sticking it in my mouth, chewing and swallowing. "Hmmm, not bad, what was that? Tasted like teriyaki jerky." Kaede chuckles good naturedly, handing me a cup of tea, which I gratefully sip from. "Dried Newt Skin." I spit out the tea, coughing and feeling sick to my stomach. "EW!" Kaede frowns. "Do not be so childish. it did not taste horrible and it will help relieve the shakes and make it so ye do not feel tired." Wiping my mouth on the sleeve of the borrowed hakama, I glare at Kaede. "Well, I certainly don't feel tired after THAT shock." Kaede turns back to the pot. "Shippou should be back soon. Ye should go out to meet him and reassure him that ye are alright." I nod, wanting nothing more than to get away from the woman who was starting to remind me of my great-grandfather.

Walking outside, I pull my hair into a ponytail with a shred of cloth and sigh. Walking through the small village, my bare feet gliding across warm ground. I glance around to take in the simplicity of the village. Children outside are playing with balls, sticks, and hand made dolls. Women bring laundry in for the night or begin to cook supper for their families. Men return home with gifts of firewood and meat for their homes. Wives greet their husbands with open arms and the smell of homemade love. Children return to the warmth of their parents with their toys, looking foward to a filling supper and a loving home. I stop at the gate entrance and gaze out into the darkening wilderness, leaning against the post and nudging pebbles with my toes. Closing my eyes, I listen to the bustle around me and imagine my family and how we spent our evenings together. My mom would return home hand in hand with Tombo and Akira, the three of them chatting about whatever they had seen on the way home as Mom would get ready to start dinner. Daddy would come home from the dojo our family owns, tired but happy to see his hyperactive family safe and welcoming. Kentaro and Balcari always had after school activities but would ALWAYS be home for dinner. The two of them would come through the door and Balcari would immediately jump into an elaborate story of one of his latest attemps to attract the opposite sex and Kentaro, the killjoy that he is, would jump in at just the right moment to recount how Balcari fumbled, effectively ruining Balcari's tall tale. The whole family would laugh and sit down to a delicious dinner, recounting tales from everyone's day. Sliding down to sit and wrap my arms around my knees, I bury my head in my knees and think about how much I already miss them. "...do they miss me?" I ask out loud to no one in particular.

"I'm sure they do." I jump at the voice whispering into my ear and throw up my arms in alarm, accidentally hitting the person who just spoke. Whipping around, I see Shippou spread out on the ground with a dead boar lying next to him, its limbs tied to a long branch. "Oh shoot! Shippou!" I lean over, mindful of the dead animal, and help him to sit up. "Oh jeez, oh god. I am so sorry. You shouldn't do that, you nearly scared me half to death. Man, look what I did to you. Are you alright? Does it hurt horribly?" I ramble, digging a handkerchief from one of the hidden pockets in my pants. "Let me take a look." Moving his hand from his nose, I see that my unintentional punch has left him with one heck of a bloody nose. "I am so so so so sorry, Shippou." I press the handkerchief against his nose and cring when he winces. He chuckles in a nasely, stuffed up way and scratches the back of his head. "Well, if that punch was anything to go by, I can assume you are feeling better, right?" I look up into his eyes and lock my gaze on his. Despite his words, his green eyes still shine with held back concern. I bring my free hand up to cup his cheek and smile at him. "I feel fine. Yesterday was full of terrifying and dangerous things I've never experienced. The way I handle stress is by sleeping. I'm sorry for worrying you." Shippou just sits, staring at me. I self-conciously brush a piece of hair behind my ear. "What?" He shakes his head, taking the handkerchief from me and stands, offering his hand to me. I take it and laugh at the sight he makes. A tall fox demon with a sculpted bronze chest, his tail is covered with dirt and his usually smooth red hair is sticking out all over the place and is coming out of his ponytail as he is holding a pink handkerchief to his red and bruised nose. "What?" I giggle again, as he speaks the handkerchief waves with each nasel word. "Nothing. Come on, let's get Kaede to take a look at that."

I move over to the branch lying between the boar's limbs. Shippou grabs my hand. "I got it." I place my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes at him. "No, you don't. You need to keep pressure on your nose if you want it to stop bleeding. Besides I can at least help you with the boar considering what you've done for me." Shippou shrugs in defeat and sighs. "Alright, alright, you can help but you are NOT going to lift that boar by yourself." Huffing, I accept this compromise and take one end of the branch as he grabs the other end with the hand not holding onto the handkerchief. Awkwardly, we begin the short trek across the village to Kaede's hut. I catch Shippou glancing back at me from behind the handkerchief. "What?" "Are you sure you're okay? I mean with everything that happened..." I narrow my gaze at him. "Stop it. I'm not a porceline doll that can be broken and I am certainly not a flower that can be crushed. Sure everything that has happened has been stressful but nothing that couldn't be handled. I don't need a mother hen, Shippou." I raise an eyebrow at him as he stares. "Understand?" He nods, stunned. "Good. Then how about we pick up the pace? I'm starved and dinner wont be done til this boar is in it." I adjust the branch higher on my shoulder and begin whistling as the hut comes into view.

Kaede turns as we walk into the hut and set down the boar. "That boar did a number on ye, did it not, boy?" I wince as Shippou chuckles good naturedly. "That boar's kick had nothing on Kaori's quick right hook." Kaede raises an eyebrow as I groan in embaressment. "I said I was sorry, YOU snuck up on me!" Kaede pats the place next to her, gestering for Shippou to sit. "Kaori did this? Ye truly are ye father's daughter..." I roll my eyes, despite the slight pride welling in my chest at her comment. As Kaede gets to work on Shippou's nose, I untie the boar from the branch and begin the butchering process. "Uh, what are you doing?" I turn around to see Kaede and Shippou staring at me wide eyed. "Butchering the boar, what does it look like?" Shippou quirks his head to the side confused. "Yes, but why?" "Because it has to be done in order for us to eat." Shippou sighs, exasperated. "No, I mean why aren't you freaked out?" I shrug and return to the task at hand. "For as much as my dad likes the convenience of modern food, he often misses being able to hunt for his family. So every weekend my dad goes on fishing trips or hunting in the woods somewhere and brings home the animals. I'm usually the one helping Mom butcher and store them for the upcoming week. I'm used to it." Kaede chuckles. "Why, my dear, ye are a girl of many talents, are ye not?" I shrug again and finish butchering the boar offering the meat to Kaede. "Thank ye, child." Kaede takes the meat, having finished with Shippou's nose. I am glad to see it has stopped bleeding but the purple and blue bruise my knuckles had left would need at least a few days to heal. "Does it still hurt?" I ask, quietly. Shipppou rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "A little bit of throbbing but nothing I can't handle. After all I'm a man's man." He says trying to give his best smolder which only makes him look like he has a lazy eye. "Uh huh." I snort, rolling my eyes as Kaede hands us our supper in small clay bowls.

After a few long moments of silence only broken by the sounds of slurping and chewing, Kaede sets her bowl down and clears her throat. "Now, child, for as much as I enjoy ye company, we need to discuss the issue of how ye passed through the well and how ye are going to return." I set down my bowl as well, suddenly not feeling very hungry. "Well, I had assumed that I would return home the same way Shippou is able to jump back and forth." Kaede sighs as Shippou shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "What?" Shippou sighs as well, scooting closer to me. "Kaori, my presence in your time is a special circumstance, one that has very little to do with the well that brought you here." I tilt my head to the side, confused. "I don't understand." Kaede rises and takes her bowl. "I believe ye two have much to discuss, I will take my leave and allow Shippou to explain." With that, the eldery woman turns, places her bowl next to the boiling pot, and shuffles into the other room of the small hut. I turn back to Shippou and watch as he takes the last few bites of his stew and places his bowl with Kaede's. "Kaori, I haven't been able to pass through the well since you were 3. After a demonic attack, in which you and the twins were almost kidnapped, your parents decided to raise you three permanently in Kagome's time. Then they closed and sealed the well so that no being would be able to pass through the well ever again." I blink. "Wait... if that was true then how come you've been able to watch me all this time?" Shippou looks me in the eye and shrugs. "I waited." I sit, confused. Thinking about it hard, my eyes widen as I realise what he meant. "You waited 1000 years in order to be able to see me again? Why? How?" Shippou smiles, sadly, grabbing my hand with his. "That is a story for another time but let's just say demons live a long time and aren't exactly extinct in your time. For now we have to figure out how we were able to pass through the well and how we can do it again." I eye Shippou, suspiciously, but nod, silently agreeing to drop it... for now. "How were people able to go through the well before it was sealed off?" Shippou places the hand not holding mine up to his chin, pondering. "Well, usually you had to have a piece of the Shikon Jewel AND the intense need to go through in order to activate it, but when your parents made the Shikon Jewel whole again, your mother was able to use its power to allow anyone 'blessed' by her to pass through." "So, in other words, you could only pass through the well if my mother allowed you to?" Shippou nods. "That's right. But I have no idea how we were able to pass through when it was sealed OR how that demon was able to get through..." I shift slightly, pulling at the fabric of my pants. "I don't think it was a demon." Shippou glances at me. "What do you mean?" "I mean, when I first entered the shrine, I didn't smell a demon, it just smelled like death and... darkness with an intense feeling of obsession... didn't you notice?" Shippou blushes. "I was more focused on rescuing you then confirming the perp's identity..." I chuckle, sadly, as Shippou lays down, putting both of his arms under his head. "Hmmm, well that might explain how it got through the well." "Huh?" "Your mom once told me that when she first traveled throught the well she was attacked by a huge centipede demon who desperately wanted the jewel. She said that she escaped it with a strange power she managed to use through her terror. But it returned, outside the well, and attacked her again right after she met your father. InuYasha destroyed it but I have heard that if a feeling or want is strong enough and is fed enough power, it can manifest as a monster with no will, only an urge to fulfill its darkest desire." I shudder. "So, what are you thinking?" Shippou sits up, looking serious. "I believe that the centipede demon wanted the Shikon Jewel so badly that, when it was touched by Kagome's power, it was able to begin manifesting. With a limitless power source such as the Bone Eater's Well, it was only a matter of time before it became strong enough to begin its search. But its darkest desire is the Shikon Jewel and I know Kagome and InuYasha would make sure it was safe. So, why would the demon attack you?"

Both of us sit in silence for a few moments, my bowl of food sitting forgotten to my side. I bring my hand up slowly to place above the hidden pendant around my neck. "Shippou?" "Hmm?" "What does the Shikon Jewel look like? And what exactly IS it?" Shippou is quiet, presumedly trying to think of how to explain. "Well, the jewel looks like... hmm... it's perfectly round and kinda... glitters? No, it... glows with immense power, the inside swirling with every color imaginable. It's about the size of a large walnut." My hand clenches around the piece of jewelry that now has so much more meaning to it. "As for what it IS, I'm not too sure. All I know is that it is very powerful and has been protected by priestesses for longer than anyone cares to remember." I don't respond, not quite sure I believe what I've discovered. Shippou looks at me, concerned. "Kaori?" I look at him and reach into my shirt, grasping the thin chain around my neck. "Shippu, does the Shikon Jewel look like THIS?" I ask, pulling the marble-sized pendant out from its hiding spot to dangle in front of his shocked face. Shippou just sits there, looking shocked and confused, speechless. He raises his fingers as though to caress the jewel but never touching it. "Yes." He breathes, as though he's afraid that talking too loud will shatter the jewel. "But I remember it being bigger than that... how did you get the Shikon Jewel?" I bring the pendant closer to myself, cradling it in my hands. "Technically, it's only a piece of the jewel. Mom and Dad gave it to me... I remember when I was about 5 or 6, my parents took me into the main shrinewhere there was a jewel under glass. They said that it was time for me to start taking responsibility for what I am. They uttered some words under their breath and removed the glass after a purple light shimmered across it. My mom placed her hand above the jewel and I remember feeling a surge of power as I watched a sphere emerge from the jewel, rising into Mom's hand. She passed it offto my father and replaced the glass with a few more uttered words." I clench the pendant, homesick from the memory of a ritual only repeated twice after that. "As a family, we walked into the house I remember being so excited because I finally got a necklace like my older brothers as my father proceeded to fasten it into a setting and chain. He placed it around my neck and told me that I was to never tell anyone what I am or what the necklace does. As the jewel fell into my skin, I remember a smaller rush of energy and when I looked into the mirror, I looked human... my ears, fangs and claws were gone, though my hair and eyes never changed color. This necklace hides my identity as a demon. My brothers all have necklaces just like this for the same reason. In order to live where we do, we mustn't ever allow a human to know what we truly are." I brave a look at Shippou who looks more curious now. "Are there any other pieces besides the five you and your brothers hold?" I nod. "One and it's on the necklace my father wears. He must hide his identity as well after all."

Shippou taps a finger to his chin in wonder. "So, that's why you were able to pass through... the Shikon Jewel allowed you to by over powering its own spell when you got close." I lay a hand on Shippou's shoulder. "There's something else." Shippou looks from my hand to my face. "What?" "By the time I had entered the well shrine, the seal had already been removed..." "WHAT?" Shippou jumps up quickly. "How?" I shrug, looking off to the side. "I think it was because of whatever attacked me, remember your theory of its manifestation?" Shippou shakes his head violently. "No matter how long it manifested in the well, it would never have been able to break a seal cast on the outside of the well from the inside." I shudder again. "So what happened to the seals?" Shippou grips his fists at his sides. "Someone had to have removed them from the outside." I look up at his paniked expression. "Who?" Shippou shakes his head. "I don't have a clue... someone wanted that monster to get loose... but why?" Shippou's ears perk up slightly. "Kaori?" "Yes." "How far is the Jewel shrine from the well shrine?" I think for a second. "Not very far. The well shrine is on the outskirts of the shrine and the Jewel shrine is the center main shrine that everyone visits. It only takes a few minutes to walk from the well shrine to the main one." Shippou snaps his fingers. "THAT'S IT!" I blink. "What's it?" Shippou grabs my shoulders and shakes me slightly. "Whoever removed the seals wanted to use the apparition as a distraction so they could steal the jewel from the jewel shrine!" A few moments of purely shocked silence span out between us. "Um, Shippou, while that's an... interesting theory, I don't think that's true." Shippou raise an eyebrow at me. "Why?" I sigh. "Because, first of all, those seals were placed by my mom, not my great-grandfather, so whoever removed them had to a pretty powerful priest or something and, second, when I said there are 6 pieces of the jewel, I meant there are ONLY 6 pieces of the jewel. The jewel on display in the jewel shrine is a fake made of opal." Shippou blinks. "Then where's the motive...?"

We sit silently and think. I look at the ceiling, thinking. "Well, the theory of whoever it is is looking for the jewel is a plausible one. I mean I was attacked and I hold one of the pieces of the jewel." Shippou nods. "I wonder if the culprit is trying to put the jewel back together in order to use it..." I immediately stand, almost stepping on Shippou in the process. "Oh my god! My family!" Shippou begins to rise to my level, rubbing the back of his head. "What's wrong? What about your family?" I turn and grab onto his shoulders. "If the culprit is after the jewel and wasn't around the shrine when we fell through, that means they are still in my time, which means my family is still in danger!" I realise that I'm rambling but I don't care. "Kaori, slow down. Tell me what you're freaking out over." I lock eyes with him. "If whoever this is is trying to piece together the Shikon Jewel, all of my brothers and my father are in danger! My god, Akira is only five! And Tombo JUST started his training! I need to go home! I need to help them!" I then push Shippou away and run out of the hut. I can hear Shippou calling after me but I have a mission. "Kaori, wait!" Shippou calls, running after me. I run as fast as my legs can carry me into the forest. After a minute, Shippou catches up and grabs my arm. "Kaori, I said STOP!" I turn to him, feeling tears forming in my eyes. "WHAT!" I scream, feeling myself shake as I panic for my family. "Kaori, the forest is dangerous at night. Too dangerous. You could get seriously hurt in here by yourself. Let's go back to Kaede's and wait until morning. THEN we can find a way back ho-" "NO!" I pull at my arm. "That could be too late! We could ALREADY be too late!" Shippou pulls me into his chest. "Shhhh, it'll be alright. Listen I promise we will help them but for now we have to stay safe. So we will go to the well tomorrow and see what we can do, deal?" I look up at him and just stare for a few moments. "Deal?" He whispers again, loosening his grip. I bite my lip already feeling bad for what I'm about to do. I lean up gripping Shippou's forearms. "I'm sorry." I whisper before pulling away and darting off towards the well.

I brave a look behind me and see Shippou chasing after me. I turn back and just run. '_I have to help. I have to get home.'_ Finally, after what feels like forever I reach the clearing and make a beeline for the well. I slam into the side, looking down into the pitch black of the cold stone tunnel. I take a deep breath and swing my leg over the side straddling the wall. When I hear two things, one bad and one not-so-good. I turn around to see Shippou running towards me, yelling my name, as I hear a horrible screeching noise. Looking up, I see a huge bird-like demon with the torso and head of a person. It swoops down as I duck, just barely grazing my hair. Shippou leaps up and grabs me off the side of the well. "What is that thing?" I yell hanging onto Shippou's vest. Shippou holds me tighter and drops the two of us to a kneeling position next to the well. "A Bird of Paradise. But why is it here? They don't nest around here." I watch as the demon swings around in flight to make another pass. "Why is it attacking us?" Shippou looks at me sideways in anger. "Because it heard it's dinner yelling." I shrink back into his arms, looking away in shame. The bird swoops and grabs onto Shippou's shoulders, slamming him into me and the wall, knocking Shippou out cold. I reach forward, hurting everywhere, trying to grab onto Shippou as the bird lunges at me again. The Bird of Paradise claws and grabs me around the waist flying off with both of us. I struggle to get to Shippou ripping out the feathers of the bird's under belly. I grab ahold of his hand still frantically tearing out feathers. The bird flies low and through the upper brush of the trees, dragging Shippou and I through the tree branches. I gasp and moan as each new branch hits my arms, stomach, legs, and chest. I look up just in time to see a knarled tree branch sticking out at just the right height. "Oh no." I hit the branch HARD, snapping it in two and gaining a bunch of cuts on my face and arms. As the blood drips down my face and I feel the rest of my body go limp, I look over the darkened landscape fighting the urge to pass out, trying to memorize the path. Eventually, my eyes feel heavy and it becomes hard to hold my head up. '_I'm really getting tired of being attacked... and fainting...'_ I think, finally giving into my subconcious.


End file.
